


caramels, christmas, and confetti snow

by jonghhho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Co-workers, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Is that a thing, M/M, jongho is unbothered, no beta we die like men, this is really gay oops, work au, yeosang works the meat counter, yungi are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: When Mingi applied for a seasonal position at the local superstore, he's expecting to have to work long hours, night shifts, and deal with rude customers. He expects to be tired from being on his feet all day and is probably gonna hate working there after the first week. What he doesn't expect, as he goes into work for the first time, is to be paired to train with a kid who is younger than him.Or; Mingi applies to work seasonally at his local super store and proceeds to fall in love with his cute, tall, loud co-worker (and make a couple of friends along the way).
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 213





	caramels, christmas, and confetti snow

When Mingi applied for a seasonal position at the local superstore, he's expecting to have to work long hours, night shifts, and deal with rude customers. He expects to be tired from being on his feet all day and is probably gonna hate working there after the first week. What he doesn't expect, as he goes into work for the first time, is to be paired to train with a kid who is younger than him. 

The boy is really only just a year younger than him. He's got dark hair and tanned skin and Mingi's almost scared for his life when he witnesses the kid lift a whole mini refrigerator without even breaking a sweat. But he soon realizes that the kid is pretty opposite from his initial impression. He's got a bright personality and jokes with Mingi like he's known him for ages.

Things go smoothly for the first two weeks. Mingi learns how to stock and squawks when someone calls him over the radio because he doesn't really think anyone actually knows he exists. Jongho works almost the same schedule as him so he sees the kid every time he goes into work. He meets another employee, who works the meat counter, named Yeosang. He's got dashingly handsome looks and a cute little birthmark just by his left eye. He flirts with all of the middle aged women who come in to buy meat and he flirts with Jongho too who just rolls his eyes and ignores the older. 

The third week, Mingi comes into work and is sent to the front of the store to train for order pick-up with someone he hasn't met yet. When he gets to the pick-up counter, however, there's no one there. He peers into the back room and doesn't see anyone so he's about to radio his boss when a figure jumps up from behind the counter, exclaiming a victorious 'ah-ha' that has Mingi jolting in shock. 

"Oh! Sorry!" He hears as he clutches at his chest. When he stands back upright to look at the stranger, Mingi is blown away for a second by the boy's smile. He's got white blonde hair that's dark at the roots and the baby blue t-shirt he's wearing (that reads 'ask me about pick-ups!') strangely makes his skin look pearly white and makes the warm brown of his eyes pop. 

"You're the guy I'm training, right?" The other boy asks and Mingi nods. 

When the boy comes out from behind the counter, he stretches his hand out for Mingi to shake. He introduces himself as Yunho and explains that he only keeps getting stuck doing order pick-up is because the boss thinks people order in a lot more because of him. Mingi nods politely and then is taken aback once more because he realizes Yunho is slightly taller than him. And of course, it's not as if Mingi hasn't met people who are as tall as him, but as he matches Yunho's perfect smile and blemish free skin to his height, he realizes that Yunho is the type of guy he could definitely have a crush on. Anyone could have a crush on him, really, so Mingi thinks that their boss is probably correct in his assumptions and decisions to put Yunho in order pick-up. 

The taller leads Mingi around the store, scanning and putting items into a cart while talking about the store, the employees, his classes. And then Mingi realizes that Yunho goes to the same university as him. 

"I go there too," Mingi adds when there's a slight lull in the conversation. Yunho explodes at his statement, asking him about his major and marvelling at the classes Mingi is (was) taking. 

"I'm not that smart so it's good that I'm a dance major," Yunho says a little sheepishly. 

His shift flies by as he hangs out with Yunho doing pick-ups and picking items from the floor. He finds that Yunho is easy to talk to and has a lot of energy, which can really be a nice thing when working in retail. When he clocks out for the night, Yunho calls him a loud 'goodnight' that has people's heads turning, and Mingi thinks it's cute.

***

The next time Mingi comes into work, Yunho greets him from the pick-up counter with a wide smile. Mingi reciprocates with a wave and then shuffles to the backroom to figure out his workload for the day. He's stocking in toys with Jongho when he looks up to see Yunho perusing the Barbie aisle. He can clearly see the item pulled up on the taller's device is not toy related. Shaking his head, he goes to unbox another set of table top cash registers. When he straightens up this time, Yunho is watching him with his head tilted. 

"Can I help you?" Mingi asks. His question seems to snap Yunho out of whatever he was thinking and he watches as the tips of his ears go red. 

"No no, just admiring your handiwork," Yunho comments. He turns and strolls out of the aisle with his pick-up cart in tow and Mingi stares after him in confusion. Jongho just laughs and continues to stock the Play-Dough.

From what Mingi can recall, that was the first of many times Yunho would come around to his aisle for absolutely no reason. When Mingi is stocking toilet paper, Yunho comes around and actually scans in some toilet paper into his cart. He smiles widely when he sees Mingi and asks him about his day. Mingi shrugs, says it's fine and complains a little about none of the toilet paper being in the right place on the shelf. Yunho giggles and says it's probably just seasonals who don't understand anything yet. 

"Hey, I'm seasonal!" Mingi counters and this makes Yunho giggle even louder. He has an infectious giggle and Mingi finds himself laughing along.

***

The next time Mingi sees Yunho is as he's taking his break with Jongho. Yunho is already in the break room, munching on a bag of chips. His eyes turn up toward them when they enter and a smile immediately replaces the bored look on his face. 

“Hey Yunho,” Jongho greets nonchalantly and sits by the taller boy. Mingi takes the seat across from Yunho and the taller doesn’t look away. He’s almost bouncing in his seat as his smile grows wider.

“How’s it been today in pick-up? Busy?” Jongho makes casual conversation as he takes a swig of his protein shake. Mingi bites into the chocolate bar he’d stolen from the guest services ‘defect’ pile. 

“It’s been slow,” Yunho replies and tips his bag of chips in Mingi’s direction. Mingi takes a handful of chips with a small ‘thanks’.

Their conversation is mostly about work, Jongho complaining about rude customers and Yunho telling them about all the cute dogs he sees when he does the drive up orders. Mingi sits a little quietly, not really having much to contribute as it is only his third week, but Yunho soon changes the subject. 

He asks about Mingi’s classes and his thoughts about the university. Jongho comments that he attends another university that’s close by and they all start trading stories of university life. Mingi feels himself settling quite well with the two of them and starts laughing more and being a little louder than he initially had been. 

When break ends, Yunho curses because he’s spent way too long on his break and Jongho clicks his tongue at the taller as he scurries away with one last wide smile in Mingi’s direction. 

Jongho turns to him then with an odd grin. “He likes you.” 

Mingi sputters and dismisses the accusation with a wave of his hand. He explains that Yunho is just a kindred spirit and a kind soul and they go back to work, but not without Jongho snickering at him for a full thirty minutes.

***

By the fourth week, Mingi is almost completely settled in to his new job. He’s gotten faster at stocking and better at pointing customers in the right direction. He even helps a lost kid find his mom again in just under ten minutes. He’s definitely proud of that one. 

Jongho is usually by his side still, working with him and grumbling about how the distributors tape the boxes weirdly and then humming quietly to himself once he’s got a good rhythm going. 

Yunho is also, surprisingly, around a lot. He strolls by with his pick-up cart and scares Mingi half to death most of the time, but it’s nice. He laughs a lot and jokes a lot and is always quite talkative and Mingi’s grateful for that because stocking can get very bland, very quick. 

Sometimes Yunho doesn’t talk though, just casually walks by. Sometimes he makes a point of walking by four or five times, just to get Mingi’s boisterous laugh out of him. 

(Customers always stare a little at their loudness.) 

One time, though, Yunho stalks by quickly and Mingi also doesn’t see him until he backtracks. He comes back into view at the end of the aisle, and as Mingi stands up with an armful of Nerf guns, Yunho shoots him a quick finger gun and a wink and then is out of sight again. 

Mingi feels the apples of his cheeks heating at the display and moves a little awkwardly (trying not to drop all of the Nerf guns) in the aisle. He ends up dropping the guns anyway and Jongho laughs at him from the other aisle as Mingi picks up the mess he’s made while trying to get the blush off his face. 

(When Yunho joins them at the breakroom later, Mingi has a hard time meeting his eyes.)

It’s that night after they’ve ushered customers out of the store and collected merchandise to return to their various locations that Yunho brings up cart racing. It sounds a little dumb and very unsafe which, naturally, is the reason Mingi enthusiastically agrees to do it. 

Their supervisor eyes them warily from the edge of the produce aisle but doesn’t stop any of them as Mingi climbs into one of the carts by the stacks of cantaloupe. Yeosang climbs into his own cart just beside him and Mingi bursts into laughter because he’s sure they look like idiots. 

Yunho comes into ready position behind Mingi, hands latching firmly onto the cart’s handles and leaning in a little to make sure his pushing start would be as fast as possible. Mingi feels himself thrumming with excitement and a little bit of fear. He also feels the way Yunho is practically breathing down his neck as he leans forward, but he tries to ignore that. 

“On your mark,” one of the cashiers says, holding up a stuffed reindeer. 

“Get set.” Yeosang lets out a holler. 

“Go!” 

The speed at which Mingi feels the cart shift forward is absolutely insane. His hair whips back over his forehead and he can vaguely make out the shape of Yeosang fist pumping the air as Jongho zooms by at an even more alarming speed. They round the corner and catch up a little as they pass the infants section, but Jongho is fast. 

Mingi can hear Yunho yelling at the other two, skidding around another corner and almost ramming the cart (and Mingi) into an Elsa display. Mingi yelps and chokes down a loud scream as he latches his hands over the sides of the cart to steady himself. 

It’s all over a little too soon as Yunho steers the cart to a skidding stop just in front of the beauty counter. The aisle is blocked by a row of shopping carts. Jongho is slightly panting as Yeosang climbs out of the cart and Mingi can still feel his heart racing as Yunho offers him a hand to help him out. 

“Cut off short, but I think we can agree that Yeosang and I won this, fair and square,” Jongho says triumphantly, wrapping an arm around Yeosang’s shoulders. 

Yunho grumbles about the loss as they all walk back to the front of the store to clock out for the night. Their supervisor asks who won and Yeosang takes a bow for dramatics. 

Mingi gets used to Yunho being around quickly. He laughs at the other’s awful jokes only because they’re so bad that they’re funny and not because he thinks it’s cute when the other smiles expectantly. It takes a little longer to not flush up to his ears when Yunho sends him winks and makes flirty comments, but Mingi works up to it. He just assumes it’s a friendly thing and lets it pass over.

***

Yunho comes to find him in the backroom one day nearing close. Mingi’s been having a hard week. He got a call from his mom on Monday about her and his dad going abroad for Christmas since his sister’s baby is due any day now. Mingi’s a little disappointed that they won’t be coming up to see him but he understands. 

He’s feeling distinctly sadder the next day while he’s getting ready for work and he can’t help but drag his feet as he goes about his tasks. Yunho seems to notice something’s up, so when he pushes through the backroom doors and spots Mingi sitting by the plastic recycling bin with a roll of bubble wrap in his lap, he smiles gently and comes to sit next to him. 

“You seem down today, what’s up?” 

Mingi doesn’t mean to unload all of his childish problems to Yunho, but as the other looks at him with his big, understanding eyes and nods along, Mingi finds himself talking and talking without abandon. When he’s done talking, Mingi finds that he feels lighter, and as he looks up at Yunho again, he finds the other staring at him with a little smile adorning his face. 

“It’s normal to be homesick,” is what Yunho says and although the words aren’t wise or uplifting, he finds comfort in them. 

“Yea, I know,” he says back, grabbing at a new sheet of bubble wrap and letting the sound of the popping of the bubbles fill the air between them. Yunho grabs the other end and they both chuckle when the popping sounds double. 

They’re probably not supposed to be popping the bubble wrap or sitting in the corner of the backroom while the store is still open anyway, but Mingi finds he doesn’t care much. He likes the way Yunho’s body heat radiates and seems to envelope him and he likes the proximity. He likes the gentle press of Yunho’s thigh into his and the way his arm brushes against his when he grabs for another corner of the bubble wrap. 

Not long passes before the final announcement of the store closing rings through the store and the doors to the backroom open a little forcefully to reveal Jongho’s confused face. 

“What are you two doing?” he asks, eyeing the sheets of bubble wrap at their feet. The two of them then look at each other and they look back and Jongho and then burst into a series of laughter. 

When Mingi gets home that night, he feels lighter and less homesick. He shoots Yunho a quick ‘thank you’ text before heading off to bed.

***

The next week brings with it the undeniable symptoms of the common cold. Mingi wakes up with a scratchy and sore throat and it only gets worse as the day goes by. He ends up calling out of work for a good two days, bedridden for most of the time and drugged up on cold medicine. When he emerges from his room on the third day, he feels off but better than before. 

He returns to work still a little stuffy, but still bearable and as soon as he steps through the doors, he hears his name being called. 

“Where have you been?” Yeosang asks in an almost chiding tone. He steps up with the lick of a frown on his face and a chicken hat pulled over his head. Mingi is admittedly very amused as Yeosang goes on about having had an opportunity to cart race again and then tells him he should eat more vegetables before walking away with a huff. 

Jongho greets him with a “how are you” and a “welcome back” before topping it off with a “if you get me sick, I will end you,” before smiling at him. Needless to say, Mingi’s a little terrified. 

He’s sorting through repack boxes, making sure things are being put back into their respective places when Yunho slides up beside him. He’s got a pout on his lips that Mingi can’t seem to take his eyes off of. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asks in a small voice. Mingi feels the back of his neck prickling with heat as he meets the other’s eyes. 

“Uh, yeah. Much better than the last two days.” 

Yunho nods curtly and then lingers only for a few more moments before leaving Mingi to sort repack boxes once more. He’s a little confused but goes back to work.

When Yunho finds him again, it’s during break. He’s alone this time, Jongho having left for the day and Yeosang having to tend to an influx of customers for the holidays. Yunho slips into the room so quietly that Mingi doesn’t even notice, but when a bottle of vitamin c gummies slides over the table and into view, Mingi looks up at Yunho who’s worrying at the corner of his bottom lip. 

“It’s defective. But I thought you could have it since you’re sick.” The words come out a little jumbled but Mingi catches on. 

“You should take care of yourself,” Yunho mumbles and then before Mingi can even get two words out, he’s gone. 

When he takes the time to inspect the bottle, he’s pretty sure it’s not defective, but as he pops in two gummies into his mouth, he smiles to himself.

***

Mingi gets over his cold and emerges more energized than ever the next week. He’s starting to be able to stock his trucks in under forty minutes and finds himself getting excited for the holiday decorations that are going up all around the store. 

Jongho grumbles about hating the holiday season because customers tended to be extra ansty about getting the ‘perfect gift’ for their children and would always fuss about not having a certain toy in stock. Mingi doesn’t mind much because it’s mostly little old ladies coming up to him to ask about what their eight year old grandsons might like and if he could help them get a bike down from the racks. 

As the days go by, the seasonal section becomes more and more untamable with stuff strewn about everywhere and ornaments shattered on the floor every other hour. Even then, Mingi finds himself humming to the Christmas carols playing over the speakers and strolling around with a slight skip in his step. He can’t help it, he loves Christmas. 

He’s always a little disappointed though when he goes to check the holiday candy aisle just before his break to see his favorite childhood candy is never in stock. He distinctly remembers stocking them two days ago but it seems to sell out as quickly as it comes in.

There’s nothing happening in particular that day when Mingi goes into work. The Christmas carols are playing and Jongho rolls his eyes when he turns away from a customer who seems to be complaining about another item that’s out of stock and Mingi smiles at the younger who just sighs and goes back to stocking yet more toys. 

Yeosang comes around to the electronics section at one point, carrying a tray of braised pork that’s on special today to let them snag a piece before it’s gone. He winks at an unsuspecting Jongho when the younger comments about how tender it is with a low, “I can be tender too, if you want.” 

Jongho doesn’t even flinch as he flicks his toothpick at Yeosang and walks away swiftly. 

Break comes and goes and Mingi is surprised to find that he hasn’t seen Yunho all day. He thinks he might not be in today until he hears someone call for him over the radio. He turns to Jongho and asks if he’s seen him at all and Jongho just shakes his head. 

It’s nearing close when Yunho finally turns up, running through the aisle with the spices and condiments to reach Mingi who is stocking drinks. He doesn’t say a word as he grabs Mingi by the wrist and pulls him through the produce aisles, just barely missing toppling over all of the apples, and into the grocery stockroom. 

Yunho is panting a little as he finally lets go of Mingi’s wrist and sinks down to sit on top of one of the flat carts meant for produce. He pats the space next to him and smiles up at Mingi in the most innocent way. 

“What are you doing?” Mingi asks as he takes the spot next to him, shivering a little at the low temperature of the stock room.

“Yeosang told me you like these,” Yunho finally answers and produces a pack of caramels. Mingi’s eyes fly open ashe grabs the green package from the other. He can feel a huge grin forming on his face. 

“Where did you find those? I can never get my hands on them!” he yells as he tears open the box and pops the deliciously sweet candy into his mouth. Yunho laughs at him, full chested and bright. 

“I asked someone to bring me a pack when they came in the truck earlier today, you gotta be smart about this stuff, you know,” he answers, snagging a caramel for himself. Mingi hums at the sweetness that explodes in his mouth and laughs when Yunho whines about how cold it is. 

“You literally picked the place,” Mingi shoots back and watches as Yunho giggles and almost falls off of the flat. 

They finish the box of caramels and Mingi pouts when he tips the empty box over. Yunho shoves the empty box back into his pocket and a silence passes between them. It’s a comfortable silence where Mingi shivers when he feels Yunho’s arm press against his and he watches as the other bounces his leg, maybe to keep warm or maybe out of habit. 

When Yunho turns to look at him, Mingi feels like he’s been caught staring, but the other just smiles. It’s the smile, the slight twinkling of his eyes, and the rhythmic bouncing of his leg that has Mingi’s chest doing something funny and sending butterflies through his stomach. 

He realizes that he could probably do this forever and never get tired of it. He could run into a freezing produce locker with Yunho and as long as he had the other there to accompany him, he would be just fine. He could probably be in the boiler room with a pack of rabid racoons and no pants on, but it would be bearable as long as Yunho was there with him. 

He’s a little lost in his own thoughts and jumps a little when he feels Yunho’s hand on his knee and then instinctively shoots up from his sitting position. Yunho looks up at him a little stunned and blinks as Mingi clenches and unclenches his fists. 

“I’d- uh better get back to work,” he stutters out, embarrassment flooding his veins. “Thanks.” 

And with that, he all but runs out of the stockroom.

***

It’s a few days before Mingi goes back to work and the dread of seeing Yunho again after his awkward ‘running away’ incident seems to creep up into him as the day goes on. Luckily, or unluckily (he’s not so sure), Yunho isn’t at the front of the store when Mingi walks in. He doesn’t see him in the front room or the breakroom, nor in the backroom when he goes to pick up whatever truck he’s been assigned to push. 

He finds Jongho in the kitchen aisle and immediately, he knows something is up at the way the younger looks up at him and sighs. He parks his truck beside Jongho’s and goes to unpack a box of spatulas when he feels a menacing presence just behind him. When he turns, he sees Jongho glaring at him with narrowed eyes and suddenly he’s a little terrified for his life. 

“W-what?” He asks, going to pocket his box cutter. 

“You need to figure things out between yourself Yunho,” Jongho says, eyeing him up and down, Mingi is pretty sure he’s taller than Jongho but the way he’s standing so imposingly is making him question this truth. 

“He likes you, a lot. You can’t just run out on him like that.” And with those words, he turns and wheels his truck away. 

Mingi stands there a little confused and wholly conflicted. He’s been beating himself up over running out on Yunho for the last few days and he hadn’t been expecting it to come back on him so blaringly. 

It takes him almost an hour and a half to finish unpacking all of his boxes. Mingi is lost in his own thoughts for the majority of the time. He wonders what Yunho is thinking and then wonders what he’s gonna say to him if and when he does see him again. He feels himself sinking, thoughts swirling together and jumbling inside his head. 

He’s aimlessly wandering the aisles until he realizes he’s missed his planned break time by over thirty minutes. He has no idea where Jongho is and knows that Yeosang isn’t working today so he goes to the breakroom by himself. 

He doesn’t expect the room to be empty, save a single person sitting in the corner by the sad little Christmas tree. Mingi could probably recognize him anywhere with his bright blue shirt and blond hair. Yunho sits with his shoulders slumped and his usual high tension energy missing. Mingi has never seen him so calm before, or maybe he's just tired. (_Or pissed off at him_, his mind provides.)

It takes a moment for Mingi to work up the courage. He’s never confronted anyone, except maybe his mom when he was seven about not liking cucumbers to which she scoffed at and proceeded to put more onto his plate. He takes one deep breath and takes a single step forward just as Yunho’s head snaps up and their eyes meet. 

He freezes, unintentionally. Standing in all his glory under the gross fluorescent lights with his glasses a little crooked and his box cutter sticking out of his pocket at a weird angle. Yunho just lowers his eyes again and goes to stand up and that’s what sets Mingi back into motion. 

“Wait,” he calls and stumbles over a chair leg as he rushes forward. Yunho looks up at him and then down at the chair. Mingi probably looks ridiculous, causing a ruckus in the otherwise silent breakroom (save for the TV that’s always on). 

When he straightens himself, Yunho is standing just in front of him. And Mingi knows, he knows that he’s only just slightly shorter than the other. He knows that he’s not really smaller than him (yeah, sure he slouches a little), but in that moment he feels extra small. Yunho’s height and broad chest and shoulders seem imposing. But then Mingi catches Yunho’s fingers drumming against each other and it’s that motion that brings him a little more confidence. 

“I’m sorry I ran out on you the other day,” Mingi blurts before he can talk himself out of it. Yunho seems a little taken aback. He tilts his head (in the most adorable way, like a puppy) and looks at Mingi with those large, twinkling eyes. 

“I just panicked because- well, I don’t really know how to say this, but I just realized that I like you so, so much and I didn’t know what to do,” Mingi continues, fiddling with his own fingers now, blabbing a little too loudly and a little awkwardly. He doesn’t really know if he’s saying anything correctly. 

“It’s just that I’ve always been this tall, lanky, awkward kid. I’ve never really had anyone like me before and especially not someone like you. And- it’s- well, I guess I’m just sorry that I made the situation so awkward.” 

When he finishes his thought, he finds he can’t seem to meet Yunho’s eyes. He looks anywhere but at him, at the scuff marks on the linoleum and the little blue ornament that’s fallen off of the sad Christmas tree. And then there’s laughter, bubbling up from Yunho’s chest and cutting through the silence.

When Mingi finally does look up, Yunho’s looking at him with mirth written behind his dark brown eyes and a wide smile stretching across his face. He steps forward, closer to Mingi and then with an unsuspecting movement, ruffles Mingi’s hair. 

“Thanks,” is all he says before he announces that his break is over and leaves Mingi all alone in the break room. He realizes then that his heart is hammering against his ribcage. 

(Yunho slides up next to him later before close and asks, “what did you mean when you said ‘someone like me’?”

Mingi groans and shoves at the other playfully to which Yunho snickers and then walks away, but not before leaving Mingi with a wink.)

***

Things seem to go back to normal after that, or as normal as it can get with Yunho running around the entirety of the store with Yeosang’s drumstick samples and Jongho standing in the middle of the produce aisle by the apple sampler stand and splitting open apples with his bare hands as adoring aunties watch, huddled around him. 

Mingi skirts around Yunho a little too much for his own liking, but ever since his awkward confession, Yunho seemed to be adamant on making sure Mingi is doted on in all ways possible. He somehow manages to hustle four more packs of caramels to the breakroom (“They’re defective,” Yunho claims. Yeosang squawks, “no they’re not!”) and Mingi reluctantly shares with everyone. 

One morning, groggy from having just woken up (literally, like, 30 minutes ago) and grumpy without his morning caffeine fix, Mingi ends up slicing open his finger as he’s opening up a packet of the god-awful and always-out-of-supply Fortnite Nerf guns. He stands there for a few minutes, watching the blood ooze from his finger. It’s not much, but his adrenaline must be kicking in because of the numbness he feels spreading through his hand. 

It’s just after Mingi curses a bad word and a customer almost runs past him with a scandalized expression that he catches sight of Yunho rounding the corner with an all too chirpy expression on his face. 

It only takes a moment of Mingi staring at the approaching boy for Yunho’s expression to change into that of worry. He comes rushing over, pulling out what Mingi thinks might be a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping Mingi’s finger with it immediately. Mingi registers the dull pain as Yunho presses against his wound. 

“Why are you just standing there?” Yunho chides, putting a hand against the small of Mingi’s back and leading him through the aisles.

Mingi’s definitely still half asleep because he manages to trip over his feet twice before they even make it out of the toys section, but that might also be because he’s staring at the side of Yunho’s face, a little enraptured by the boy’s smooth skin and a tinge of red on his cheeks. 

“I don’t know,” Mingi answers and then adds a tiny, “sorry.” 

Yunho chuckles a little at that. “You don’t need to apologize.” 

He leads Mingi into the break room and to where the first aid kits are stationed in the corner of the room by the sink. When the rubbing alcohol makes contact with his wound, Mingi yelps, not expecting it to sting so much. Yunho looks up at him sympathetically before blotting at his finger and then applying a disinfectant and wrapping it securely. His hands are steady and work efficiently and Mingi’s most definitely still dazed from sleep because he can’t stop staring at the boy. 

“It doesn’t look like a deep cut so you should be fine,” Yunho then comments as he packs up the rest of the first aid supplies and turns to him fully. 

Mingi nods and smiles as he watches Yunho’s brows furrow in worry again as he examines his bandage work. And it doesn’t register to him that his brain to mouth filter isn’t working quite yet because Yunho looks up at him so suddenly, eyes wide. 

“What?” He asks. 

Mingi’s dopey smile is still on his face as he also asks, “what?” 

Yunho looks on at him, a little stunned. “Did you just call me cute?” 

Indeed, Mingi’s brain must be only half working because it’s then that he realizes he must have said what he was thinking out loud. He feels the tips of his ears tingling as he clears his throat. “Uhm, maybe?” 

Yunho looks taken aback, still, as if he’s never been on the receiving side of the flirting so much. The embarrassment that’s creeping up in Mingi’s chest dies out a little as it’s replaced by a sudden smugness. He reaches for the opportunity. 

“You are cute, though. Worrying over a little cut so much, “Mingi supplies and watches as Yunho’s ears turn three different shades of red. 

It’s a little fulfilling, being the one to make the other flustered. Mingi watches in amusement as Yunho stutters for the right words, saying things like “I’m just worried,” and “it could get infected,” and never quite finding the right words in the end and settling for pouting and grumbling. 

Mingi lets out a boisterous laugh as he apologizes and squeezes Yunho’s shoulder before leading them both back out onto the floor. They run into Jongho in the kitchen aisle, who looks on at them a little disgusted before turning away and yelling out in surprise at Yeosang who is standing only a few steps behind him with an amused smile. 

“I hate all of you!” Jongho quips before storming down the bakeware aisle with a huff.

***

The holiday season seems to be coming to boil as the days leading up to Christmas come and go. Mingi thinks his limbs might fall off as he’s been scheduled to work almost every day. He’s a little glad to come in on Christmas Eve though, as he’s not scheduled to work for four whole days after Christmas. 

The store is bustling with people and he’s a little overwhelmed at how full all of the aisles and check-out lanes are. He takes care to not accidentally run over small children with his carts and has to say ‘excuse me’ at least ten times before being able to get through the mob of people in the toys section to reach the infants section. 

When he, Jongho and Yeosang finally take a break, they all collapse into their seats with loud groans, telling each other about the crazy customers. 

“She wanted me to slice up potatoes. POTATOES,” Yeosang all but screams. “At the meat counter!” 

It’s nearing the end of their break that Mingi finally realizes he hasn’t seen Yunho all day. When he asks the others about it, Jongho sighs. “Swamped by pick-ups probably. Everyone wanting to wait until the last possible moment to get their presents and so they order online. It’s like this every year.” 

Mingi goes about the rest of his shift, assuring people that their hoverboards are out-of-stock and hoping to bump into Yunho at least once before they close. But of course, as the announcements for the closing of the store ring out through the aisles, Mingi has yet to have even glanced a peek at the blond boy. 

It takes a good twenty minutes after their designated closing time for all of the customers to finally make their way out of the store. When the last customer finally walks out, a whoop of success sounds over the radio and everyone lets out a collective sigh. 

Their supervisor assures that they’ll just to a general sweep of the store to pick up stuff off of the floors and that they wouldn’t be staying as late as usual, which also earns a grateful hum from everyone. 

Mingi makes his way through the home goods section and takes a shortcut through sporting goods before heading to the seasonal section. The shelves are a mess, but Mingi’s not so worried. It would all be put up for sale the next time they’re open anyway. 

He’s hurriedly picking up ornaments and bags of candy and making his way through the aisles and he doesn’t notice the other person that’s making their way up until he’s standing again and comes face to face with the blond boy he’s been trying to catch a glimpse of all day. 

“Hey,” Yunho breathes out, the corner of his lip twitching up in a small smile. 

“Hi,” Mingi reciprocates, clutching the random holiday items a little closer to his chest. 

They stand face to face, just a foot apart from each other, taking in each others’ appearances and reveling in each other’s presence until a low humming sounds from just beside them in the central section display and a flurry of confetti snow starts falling from the reindeer perched at the top of the shelves. 

They laugh as specks of white paper land in their hair, badly imitating snow and creating more work for the cleaning crew that would be coming in the morning. 

“You know, in America, if two people are caught under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss?” Yunho finally says in a hushed voice. Mingi tilts his head, confused, and looks up as Yunho points to the garlands that stretch from one shelf to the other, creating an arch between the aisles. 

“That’s not mistletoe,” Mingi supplies, chucklin as he looks back down at Yunho. There’s a twinkling in his eyes as his smile grows wider and he raises an eyebrow. 

“But it could be, if you wanted.”

Mingi swears he’s never been so charmed by anyone as much as he is by the boy standing before him now. Nothing can explain the way his heart hammers in his chest as Yunho takes one more step forward and tilts Mingi’s head up just a fraction with his forefinger before whispering, “may I?” 

And as Mingi nods, he feels an electric sensation travel up his spine as he feels Yunho lean in. When their lips meet, Mingi feels himself melting. Yunho’s lips are a little chapped but he doesn’t mind because there’s something so distinctly Yunho about the way he kisses. It’s the way he’s a little eager and drags his tongue over Mingi’s bottom lip and the way he tastes of something sweet. 

And Mingi finds he’s leaning into the other boy as much as he can with his arms full of chocolates and string lights. He wants so badly to encase himself in Yunho’s arms—his warmth. And as he hears the crinkling of the plastic in his arms just as Yunho licks into his mouth, he can’t help but let out a stray giggle and pull away slightly. 

Yunho seems to chase after him only for a second before pulling away and smiling at Mingi like he’s hung the moon. The softness in his face matches the mushy feelings in Mingi’s chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” Yunho whispers and kisses the corner of Mingi’s mouth one more time to which Mingi laughs again. 

“There’s so much confetti in your hair,” is what Mingi comes up with as he smiles gummily at the blond boy. And then as Yunho shakes the fake snow from his head, Jongho appears around the corner, clearing his throat and making an odd face. 

“If you two are done sucking face, I just wanted to let you know we’re allowed to leave now,” he mumbles then lingers in his spot for half a second before turning and walking away as quickly as he can. 

Mingi tosses the things in his arms into a nearby shopping cart and yelps when Yunho grabs his finally free hand and starts running to the front of the store. They stop halfway in between the dishsoap and air fresheners, slightly out of breath, to share a final lingering kiss before calling a ‘Merry Christmas’ to all of their co-workers and walking out of the store hand in hand.

***

Needless to say, they’ve been successfully dating since Christmas. Yunho brings Mingi to his favorite comic store. They pick out manga and order too much food and cuddle in the little reading nook until they end up napping for a good hour and a half. Mingi drags Yunho to his favorite sauna. He makes Yunho stew in the salt room for a good thirty minutes before the was running out with sweat dripping down his back and a frown on his face. They order shikhae and boiled eggs and Mingi kisses the frown off of Yunho’s face. 

(They might scandalize a few old ladies, but that’s not really any of their business.)

The seasonal employment ends just a couple weeks after the New Year. Mingi goes in for his last day of work and Yunho follows him around like a lost puppy with a pout on his lips and fingers always tucking into his own. He only leaves to attend minimally to his duties and even earns himself a talking to by their supervisor who eventually just waves him off as Yunho looks at her with his puppy eyes. 

Jongho pats Mingi on the back and insists he’ll miss him, to which Yunho retaliates with promises to bring him over whenever they have their Super Smash tournaments. Jongho regards them with judging eyes before turning away with a shrug and yells when Mingi attacks him with a hug, which Yunho joins with a giggle.

Yeosang hands Mingi a coupon for 30% off chicken breast when they go on break and insists it’s his parting gift. Mingi accepts with narrowed eyes and proceeds to throw it in the other’s face as he reads the expiration date (two months prior). 

“But seriously, you should come by sometimes. You make being around this rock,” he points to Jongho, “and this puppy,” then points at Yunho, “bearable. You’re the only other normal one.” 

Mingi laughs as Jongho doesn’t make any move to retaliate. Yunho only whines for a moment before Mingi assures him that he’s the cutest puppy. It seems to do the trick because the blond haired boy goes back to pouting about not being able to see Mingi every day at work. 

The day comes to an end with Mingi’s now ex-supervisor thanking him for all of his hard work and handing him a little parting gift of discontinued holiday candy and some store merchandise. Mingi thanks her as he pulls Yunho along behind him, the other never letting go of his hand.

When they step outside into the freezing January air, Mingi takes a deep breath and turns to Yunho. He’s grateful for his experiences at the store. Having met some truly amazing people and being granted a mundane yet exhausting and eventful experience. 

He turns to Yunho who is still pouting at his side and grins. “Let’s go home.”

Yunho whines, squeezing Mingi’s hand a little tighter. “I don’t wanna leave you yet, though,” he says. 

“I know,” Mingi replies. He thumbs at the other’s chin, tilting his head back up to look directly into his eyes. “So, _let’s go home_.” 

A slow but sure smile spreads on Yunho’s face before he’s pulling Mingi is for a lingering kiss. They hear Jongho in the background, yelling at them about having them arrested for public indecency to which they both wave him off and laugh into each other’s mouths. 

“Let’s go home,” Yunho finally repeats after pulling away and leads Mingi away from the super store.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late Christmas (oops?)!  
i've been working on this for like all of december, and look where we are now hooray!  
this is literally based on my experience bc i'm currently still working seasonal at target and i had to make that into a fic.  
this fandom also needs more yungi and who am i to deprive you all of that?  
anywho, i hope you liked it and it's kind of stupid and 7k of just me rambling, but it's kind cute??  
happy holidays to you all and i hope the new year treats you well!
> 
> as always, come find me on twitter, [jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
